Spielchen Mit Zwillingen
by milenalupin
Summary: Schon mal gewundert, wieso George nach dem Quidditch-Match gegen Slytherin so ausrastet? Weniger wegen Dracos Worten, als wegen der Vorgeschichte... Draco weiß, dass Rache süß ist, aber zuviel kann Nebenwirkungen haben. Streiche, Zaubertränke, Tierche


**Disclaimer: **Draco und die Zwillinge gehören nicht mir. Aber ich wette, das wusstet ihr schon. 

Ausnahmsweise keine Übersetzung anderer Leute Geniestreiche – alles, was ihr möglicherweise Scheiße findet, stammt ganz allein von mir. 

**Autorenhinweis**: Antwort auf maybethemoons Fanfic-Herausforderung des "First Time Bad Sex Project". Ihr denkt doch nicht wirklich, dass „Sex Beim Ersten Mal" immer klasse ist, oder?? 

**Pairing: **Fred'n'George/Draco

**Altersstufe: **ab 16 (R)

**Kategorie: **Humor, Slash, PWP, _Schlechter Sex_

**Buch: **kompatibel mit OdP, wenn's auch nicht wirklich viel verplappert

**Inhalt: **Schon mal gewundert, wieso George nach dem Quidditch-Match gegen Slytherin so ausrastet? ... weniger wegen dem, was Draco so sagte, als wegen der _Vorgeschichte_... Die Geschehnisse ein Wochenende zuvor, von JKR aus alterstechnischen Gründen nicht verwendet. *grins*

Draco weiß, dass Rache süß ist, aber er muss noch lernen, dass zuviel davon Nebenwirkungen zeigen kann. Streiche, Zaubertränke, Tierchen und eine furchtbare Wasserverschwendung. 

**Warnung:** Das Thema dieser Herausforderung war übrigens „schlechter Sex". Und den kriegt ihr auch.

* ~ * ~ *

Spielchen mit Zwillingen 

Draco Malfoy war _erzürnt_. 

Das war nun nicht etwas, was man extra erwähnen müsste, wenn man bedachte, dass Draco das „Erzürnt-Sein" mittlerweile zur Kunstform erhoben hatte. Als jemand, der fest glaubte an die Gültigkeit des Malfoy Familien-Codes, Regel Nr. 653: _"Hüte dich vor dem Tag, an dem du dich über nichts zu beklagen hast_", waren seine Slytherin-Hausgenossen – und besonders seine Jahrgangsgefährten der fünften Klasse - bereits an den Anblick seines, wie sie es nannten, „Feuermeldergesichts" (Reinschlagen und Weglaufen) gewöhnt. Immerhin waren sie dem schon seit nunmehr ganzen vier Jahren und zwei Monaten ausgesetzt gewesen. Es gab ein Sprichwort im Hause Slytherin, dass Draco Malfoy tatsächlich nur zwei Gesichtsausdrücke _besa_. Das war zum Einen das Markenzeichen-Grinsen, das jeden seiner die Mitmenschen tyrannisierenden fiesen Plan begleitete. Davon gab es mehrere Variationen, inklusive des Laszive Grinsens™, adressiert an wen immer er sich als Opfer zum Flachlegen auserkoren hatte, des Unfugstiftenden Grinsens™, das er benutzte, wenn er etwas auf dem Kerbholz hatte, und schließlich, des Bösen Grinsens™, wenn er etwas hochgradig ‚malfoyisches' plante oder vollbracht hatte – und nicht ohne Grund schon klang alleine dieses Wort so ähnlich wie ‚maliziös'.

Der andere Ausdruck war das Zornige Starren™. Dieses zeigte sich üblicherweise, wenn Snape ihm nicht seinen Willen ließ (selten), eine seiner Hauptschikane-Attacken oder –Pläne fehlschlug und nach hinten losging (gelegentlich), oder nachdem er es wieder einmal nicht geschafft hatte, Potter zu schlagen (ziemlich oft).

Blaise Zabini beobachtete ihn vorsichtig, sorgfältig versteckt hinter seinem Lehrbuch für Verwandlung. Es war normalerweise keine gute Idee, sich dabei erwischen zu lassen, wenn man Malfoy anstarrte – und schon gar nicht, wenn Malfoy _solche_ Laune hatte. Der Runzelungsgrad von Malfoys aristokratisch spitzer Nase, die Tiefe des Grübchens neben seinem nach unten gezogenen Mund... all das verriet Blaise, dass sich sein Jahrgangskollege in einem Stadium mittlerer Erzürnung befand.

Also kein weiterer geplatzter Potter-Plan, schlussfolgerte Blaise. Musste was anderes sein.

Nach einem weiteren sorgfältigen Blick auf Malfoys Miene entschied er sich, dass es wohl sicher genug sei, den Prinz von Slytherin anzusprechen, ohne sich sogleich in die Bewusstlosigkeit gehext zu finden.

„Was ist los, Draco?"

Draco sah Zabini an, der ihn über die Oberkante eines Lehrbuchs hinweg beobachtete. Wieder mal. Der alte Streber. Na immerhin, es war ein Verwandlungslehrbuch – ein Fach, in dem sich Draco noch nie ausgezeichnet hatte, und zufällig genau das, was er in der gegenwärtigen Situation brauchte. Er ging zu Zabini hinüber und ließ sich in einen der nahe beistehenden Ledersessel fallen.

„Vince und Greg", stöhnte er. „Unsere lieben alten Gierhälse haben gerade eine Handvoll Wieselfutter geschluckt."

Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze. Schlimme Sache, das. Blaise runzelte die Stirn. „Autsch. Sogar die sollten es inzwischen besser wissen."

„Ganz meine Rede. Nun, offensichtlich tun sie es nicht, und jetzt haben sie sich in ein Paar nicht zusammen passender alter Schuhe verwandelt. Stinkmauken auch noch." Malfoy hielt ein Paar Schuhe hoch, damit Blaise sie sehen konnte, bevor er sie eine einige Schritte von ihnen beiden entfernte Zimmerecke schmiss.

„Weißt du, was sie gegessen haben?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab gesehen, wie Vince sich irgendwas gegrabscht und in den Mund gesteckt hat, und Greg hat's schon runtergewürgt. Dann – Peng – waren die beiden fort und diese... Dinger da lagen auf dem Fußboden, wo sie eben noch gestanden hatten."

Blaise sah hinüber. Crabbe und Goyle waren nicht gerade seine Lieblingspersonen, aber sie hatten nie wirklich irgendwas getan – ihm jedenfalls nicht – und ihre Haussolidarität verlangte, dass man niemals Gryffindors die Oberhand gewinnen ließ, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass man dem Paar Kerkertrollen half. Und am allerwichtigsten... Ein Malfoy, der einem was schuldete, war unten im Slytherin-Kerker nun wirklich etwas wert. Quid pro quo.

Er stand auf, griff nach seinem Zauberstab und murmelte ein paar Zauberentschlüsselungssprüche. Malfoy sah interessiert, wenn auch nicht besonders besorgt zu seinem Zimmergenossen hinüber, und fragte gedehnt: „Und?"

„Spruchspuren, aber nicht stark genug, um der alleinige Grund für ihren derzeitigen Zustand zu sein. Die Weasleys haben wahrscheinlich eine Art Verwandlungstrank untergemischt, um die Wirkung zu erhöhen."

„Also?"

Blaise kalkulierte die Risiken und schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf. „Ohne genau zu wissen, welche Sprüche und Tränke die verwendet haben, ist es wohl besser, gar nichts auszuprobieren. Nicht ohne Snapes Hilfe."

Die beiden Jungen tauschten einen Blick und schüttelten gleichzeitig die Köpfe. Nein. Auch wenn Snape mit absoluter Sicherheit kein Fan der Zerstörerischen Zwillinge war, würde er wohl kaum beeindruckt von Crabbes und Goyles Hirnlosigkeit sein. Wenn es eines gab, was Snape nicht ausstehen konnte, war das Blödheit – und wenn man so blöd war, auf die Streiche eines Paars berüchtigter Gryffinärsche reinzufallen, fiel diese Schande auf das ganze Haus zurück. 

„Wart einfach, bis die Wirkung nachlässt", empfahl Blaise. Es war später Nachmittag, kein Unterricht mehr. Niemand würde sie ernsthaft vermissen – und wenn die beiden das Abendessen verpassen sollten, na wenn schon, es war nicht so, als könnten sie's sich nicht leisten, mal eine Mahlzeit ausfallen zu lassen. Draco nickte, holte sich seine eigenen Bücher und setzte sich an seine Hausaufgaben. Seine Gedanken trieben allerdings schon bald ab ins Reich seiner liebsten Tagträume – von Rache.

***

Rache war eine wundervolle Sache, überlegte sich Draco, besonders, wenn sein Plan sich so toll entwickelte. Damit sein Plan funktionierte, musste er die Zwillinge allein erwischen. Gryffindor Quidditch-Training schien die beste Gelegenheit dafür.

Sein Geradeaus-Hex auf Potters ach-so-kostbaren Feuerblitz hatte noch besser gewirkt, als er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Er hatte den Besen inmitten eines Wronski-Bluffs erstarren und dann geradewegs in den Boden rasen lassen, wobei Potter schnurstracks in den Schlamm flog. Der Gryffindor-Sucher sah hinterher mehr als nur ein bisschen verwirrt aus, und Draco machte sich eine mentale Notiz, _diesen_ ganz bestimmten Hex bei einem der kommenden Spiele einzusetzen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihn noch mal gegen Potter gebrauchen konnte, aber wenn's einen der anderen Sucher k.o. schlug, warum nicht?

Zwei der Jägerinnen brachten Potter in die Krankenstation. Die dritte Jägerin hatte sich entschieden, zum Umziehen ins Schloss zurück zu gehen, nachdem sie die Umkleidekabine der Mädchen überschwemmt vorgefunden hatte – Blaise hatte vorhin einen guten Job bei seiner Sabotage der Rohrleitungen verrichtet. Was den neuen Hüter anging, Pottys ganz persönliches Wiesel – der hatte an dem Training nicht einmal teilnehmen können: Ein nettes kleines Tête-à-Tête mit Snape, mit freundlicher Unterstützung einer wirklich kreativen Malfoyintrige (wenn er das selbst mal so sagen durfte), ließ den Jungen jetzt gerade Kerkerfußböden schrubben. Womit also die nur die beiden Zwillinge nun ganz alleine in den Umkleideräumen blieben.

Draco kicherte und befingerte zärtlich die Phiole mit der Jucklotion, die er erst heute Morgen heimlich während des Zaubertränkeunterrichtes zusammengemixt hatte, während Snape sich darauf konzentrierte, diesen Volltrottel Longbottom und die Potter-Bande zu quälen. Gryffindoofs. Die machten einem das Intrigieren wirklich zu einfach. 

Dann fasste er sich, schlich sich leise näher an den hässlichen, ganz rotgolden dekorierten Umkleideraum heran und spähte verstohlen hinein. Der Raum schien leer zu sein, und Draco konnte eine Dusche rauschen hören. Er sah sich von der Tür aus um und fand, wonach er suchte... ein Stapel Kleider lag auf einer der Bänke. Zwei Kleiderstapel, um's genau zu sagen. Fein, fein. Welch eine schöne Gelegenheit. Ganz wie er sich's gedacht hatte – Gryffin--

Plötzlich spürte er, wie eine starke Hand seine untadelig gepflegten Haare nach hinten zerrte und eine zweite seinen linken Arm in den Polizeigriff nahm.

„Autsch!" Den leisen Schmerzensschrei konnte er nicht ganz unterdrücken, während er ganz in den hässlichen rotgoldenen Raum hineingeschoben wurde.

„Schau mal, was ich gefangen hab, herzallerliebstes Brüderlein...", verkündete die wohlbekannte Stimme eines _Zwillings_wiesels hinter seinem Genick. „Muss kalt draußen sein – die Frettchen kommen reingekrochen!"

Scheiße, fluchte der Slytherin in Gedanken. Es war wohl nur einer von den beiden in der Dusche gewesen. Schnell kalkulierte er seine Chancen. Draco war bekleidet, der Zwilling in der Dusche nicht. Der hinter ihm, der ihn eng an sich gepresst hielt... nun, wahrscheinlich nicht, wenn man bedachte, dass seine Kleider da drüben auf der Bank lagen. Er hätte einen Vorteil, wenn er sich bloß aus dem schmerzhaften Griff befreien könnte, in dem er immer noch gefangen war.

Draco sah auf seine Füße hinab – nun, zumindest so weit, wie es die Hand, die ihn immer noch in den Haaren zerrte, zuließ. Verdammt. Wenn dieser Wieselzwilling nicht aufhörte, würde er am Ende noch mit einer kahlen Stelle am Hinterkopf dastehen. Und Malfoys machten keine kahlen Stellen.

„Was hast du gerade gesagt, Fred?" Die Tür zum Duschraum schwang auf, und ein weiterer Weasley, nackt bis auf das Handtuch um seine Hüften, betrat die Umkleide. Er blickte überrascht zu seinem Bruder und dessen Fang hinüber.

„Ach, nun schau dir das an... du hast dir ein kleines Haustierchen gefangen...", fuhr der behandtuchte Zwilling dann mit einem breiten, hämischen Grinsen fort, das wahrscheinlich das wiederspiegelte, von dem Draco einfach wusste, dass es auf dem Gesicht des Kerls hinter ihm lag.

Nun. Zeit, ein wenig Malfoy-Haltung an den Tag zu legen.

„Hausen? Bei Weasleys? Das denke ich kaum. Merlin sei Dank."

Der Rotschopf grinste. „Oh, es spricht. _Wider_spricht sogar. Fred, findest du nicht, das muss man ein wenig... disziplinieren?"

Was genau sollte das jetzt bitte heißen? Draco präsentierte ein sehr gut trainiertes, sehr gut ausgeführtes Malfoy-Stirnrunzeln. Dennoch wuchs seine Unsicherheit. Angezogen oder nicht, es stand zwei gegen einen, und er konnte sich immer noch keinen Zentimeter rühren, ohne dass die Hände in seinen Haaren und an seinem Arm den Schraubstock enger anzogen. Er versuchte es, aber der Schmerz ließ ihn sofort zurückweichen. Und dabei unweigerlich näher an seinen Folterer heran rücken. 

„Schau mal, er kuschelt sich an... Ich glaub, ihm ist kalt, dem kleinen Wicht... Darf ich ihn behalten, Mami?"

Der handtuch-umhüllte Weasley grinste wie verrückt. „Oh, aber du weißt doch, Ron würd' das gar nicht gefallen, wenn du ein Kuschelfrettchen mit nach Gryffindor bringst, oder? Ich glaube, er hat so was wie 'ne Allergie – kriegt immer diese komischen roten Flecken im Gesicht, wenn er eins sieht..."

„Wiesel reagiert allergisch auf mich? Gut." Draco murmelte diese Worte. Unglücklicherweise sprach er aber immer noch zu laut und sein Bewacher hörte ihn. 

„Also, das ist nun wirklich irgendwie frech, George, alter Junge", verkündete Fred. „Hmmm. Also sollten wir ihm wohl ein paar Manieren beibringen, nicht wahr?"

„Das sollten wir. Und die Zauberwelt wird in alle Ewigkeit in unserer Schuld stehen. Aber zunächst möchte ich gern wissen, was der kleine Scheißkerl hier drin zu _suchen_ hat. Schließlich wird er uns doch wohl kaum einen Freundschaftsbesuch abstatten."

„Du könntest mal seine Taschen durchsuchen", schlug Fred vor. „Und ihn vielleicht von der Bürde seines Zauberstabs befreien, wenn du schon mal dabei bist..."

„Hinreißende Idee, mein liebster Bruder." Der Handtuchträger kam näher, stellte sich vor Draco und begann, seine Taschen zu durchwühlen. „Guck mal hier!" Er hielt die Phiole hoch und sah sich dann das Etikett näher an. „_Jucklotion._ Na, schau dir das an. Sind wir nicht ein ungezogenes kleines Frettchenjunges?" Er hob Dracos Kinn an und starrte ihm in die Augen. „Blinzelt nicht mal. Meine Güte, was für ein kaltblütiger Unfugstifter. Ich wär' ja beeindruckt, im Allgemeinen, aber in diesem Fall habe ich das dumme Gefühl, dass das hier", er wedelte mit der Phiole, „gegen _uns_ gerichtet ist."

„Nein! Was du nicht sagst", erwiderte Fred. Draco wurde jetzt so eng festgehalten, dass er sich an den älteren Jungen anlehnen musste, und er spürte die Worte so sehr wie er sie hörte. „Glaubst du, der wirkt? Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze hat keinen Juck-Zaubertrank im Angebot. Noch nicht. Wir könnten das Rezept kaufen."

„Aber erst müssen wir's testen. Schließlich haben wir einen Ruf zu verlieren."

„Aber natürlich. Ich glaube, wir brauchen ein Versuchskaninchen. Glaubst du, ein Frettchen zählt auch als eines?"

„Na sicher. Schließlich haben wir doch gerade zufällig eins an der Hand..."

Dracos Augen wurden RIESIG. Oh nein. Oh neinneinnein. Er kämpfte, um sich loszureißen, aber Fred hielt ihn in einem schraubstockartigen Griff – und die Hand, die an seinen Haaren gezerrt hatte, hielt seine Linke fest, als Draco versuchte, damit nach hinten zu boxen.

„Hmphf. Scheint nicht begeistert von dieser Idee. Seine eigene Medizin zu kosten stand offenbar nicht auf seinem Plan..."

Draco konnte nur erraten, dass das hämische Grinsen in Freds Gesicht ebenso so bösartig aussah wie das, das er da vor sich sehen konnte. Zu hören war aber nichts. Kein böses Schnauben, Lachen, Prusten... die Stille ließ ihm eine Gänsehaut den Rücken runterlaufen. 

George schüttelte den Zaubertrank langsam, aber gründlich. Dracos Augen weiteten sich, aber er schaffte es, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Nach all den Erfindungen, mit denen die Zwillinge angekommen waren, hatten sie doch immer noch die gleichen Ich-Bin-Stolz-Scheiße-In-Zaubertränken-Zu-Sein – Weasley-Gene... Wussten die wirklich nicht, dass diese Art von Tränken ein wenig... explosiv auf Schütteln reagierte?!

Fein, fein. Dann würde er doch nicht das einzige Opfer sein... Blöde Weasleys. Wie schmeckte diese Rache?

George begann, den Stöpsel aus der kleinen Flasche zu ziehen. Als er halb draußen war, veränderte die Mixtur ihre Farbe von farblos-klar zu einem schmutzigen, dunklen Rotton und stieg schäumend in der Phiole hoch. Der Glasstopfen schoss an die Decke und der schäumende Zaubertrank duschte alle drei Jungen gründlich und effektiv. Draco hatte gerade noch genug Zeit, das geschockte Gesicht seines Gegners zu genießen, dann setzte das Jucken ein. Es wurde zunehmend schlimmer, und in weniger als einer Minute kratzten und rieben alle drei Jungen ihre Haut heftigst. Draco war am Schlimmsten dran, weil er im Zentrum der Explosion gestanden hatte, und noch angezogen war. Die Jucklotion tränkte seine Kleider bis auf die Haut. Er konnte nicht anders, als sich die Kleider vom Leib reißen und in die Dusche rennen. Die Zwillinge folgten auf der Stelle.

Nachdem er die Lotion abgewaschen hatte, versuchte Draco, seine Fassung zurück zu gewinnen. Er lehnte sich gegen seine Hände gestützt an die Kacheln und atmete tief und langsam durch, während er im Stillen sein eigenes Genie pries, dass ihn den Zaubertrankstreich an einem Ort hatte ausführen lassen, an dem eine Dusche _zur Verfügung stand_.

Hinter seinem Rücken kreuzten sich die Blicke der Zwillinge. Beide nickten gleichzeitig und schlichen sich langsam an den Slytherin heran, der immer noch seine Augen geschlossen hatte. Dann attackierten beide im selben Sekundenbruchteil und pressten Draco an die Kacheln.

„Jucklotion, hmm? Gar nicht mal schlecht – du solltest uns das Rezept verraten."

„Aber vorher..."

„... glauben wir, sollten wir dir einen Rat geben."

„Greif uns..."

„...nie wieder an."

„Das tut man einfach nicht."

„Nein, absolut nicht."

„Also", der Druck der Körper gegen seine Seiten verlagerte sich ein wenig, und Draco wusste, dass da eine weitere stille Auge-in-Auge-Kommunikation hinter ihm ablief. „Wir finden, das verdient eine kleine... Strafarbeit."

„Ihr dürft gar keine Strafarbeiten verteilen. Ihr seid keine Vertrauensschüler." Dracos Stimme klang _gar nicht_ quietschig. Nein, nein.

„Nun, du magst ja vielleicht einer sein, aber das hilft dir im Moment wohl auch nicht, oder? Ich meine, was würde wohl dein lieblicher Hausleiter denken, wenn er wüsste, dass sein Liebling sich beim Streiche spielen mit Zaubertränken hat erwischen lassen? Da musst du erst eine Menge Arsch küssen, um das wieder gut zu machen..."

Die drei Jungen erstarrten, alle mit dem gleichen Gedanken bei dem Kommentar gerade eben, und Draco war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihm dieser nicht gefiel. Gar nicht. Nicht mit Weasleys, um Himmels Willen!

Aber da bildete sich schon eine neue Art von Druck an neuen Stellen, zwei neuen Stellen, um's genau zu nehmen. Merlin, diese Zwillinge kriegten sogar ihre Ständer im Gleichtakt!

Der Zwilling zu seiner Rechten (er würde nie in der Lage sein, die auseinander zu halten, selbst wenn er ihre Gesichter sehen könnte – und dieses Mal zeigten sie auch nicht die Höflichkeit, sich gegenseitig vorzustellen) ließ seinen sommersprossigen Arm langsam über Dracos Rücken streichen und hielt ihn gegen die kalten, nassen Fliesen gedrückt. Die rechte Hand des anderen Jungen glitt Dracos Kehrseite herunter, die Spalte entlang und um seine Genitalien.

„Wir hörten, du hast einen gewissen... Ruf, Malfoy."

Draco höhnte: „Scheint, da haben wir was gemeinsam. Nur dass eurer grässlich ist."

Die Zwillinge schnaubten. Die Art, wie die beiden gegenseitiges Spiegelbild spielten, nervte echt.

„Wenigstens besagt unserer nicht, dass wir's mit zwei Dritteln dieser Schule treiben – unabhängig von Alter und Geschlecht."

Auch wenn das nicht wahr war (seine Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet war tatsächlich Null, aber er ließ sich gerne als Don Juan de Slytherin bezeichnen), und er streng genommen auch nicht in einer Position für freche Widerworte war, konterte Draco: „Nein. Den Gerüchten zufolge, seid ihr beiden... selbstgenügsam."

Ein doppelseitiges Vollkörperkontaktklatschen knallte ihn hart gegen die Wand. Aua. Das tat weh!

Vielleicht sollte er... Nein. Das waren immer noch _Weasleys_. Auch wenn Draco nur zu gut wusste, dass es unklug war, diesen speziellen Weasleys schräg zu kommen.

„Kommt schon, Jungs, wie war denn das noch mit den ach-so-ehrenhaften Gryffindors? Zwei gegen einen... Na, wer darf mich runterhalten?"

Noch ein Klatschen, diesmal aber nur eines, von rechts. Wahrscheinlich Fred, der den Ruf hatte, der aggressivere der beiden Zwillinge zu sein. „Halt den Mund, Malfoy."

„Zwing mich doch." Der höhnische Ton war perfekt, vor allem unter den gegebenen Umständen und unter der Tatsache, dass er sich eigentlich überhaupt nicht selbstsicher fühlte in diesem Moment. 

 „George?" Also _war_ es Fred zu seiner Rechten.

George hob Dracos Kinn ein wenig und sah geradewegs in seine silbernen Augen. „Verängstigt."

„Bin ich nicht!" Das war ja _beleidigend_. Ein Malfoy hatte nie Angst... es sei denn vielleicht im Verbotenen Wald, mitten in der Nacht, wenn so ein seltsamen Ding auf ihn zu glitt. Oder auf dem Quidditchfeld, als Dementor verkleidet, wenn ihn ein silbriger Hirsch angriff. Aber was jetzt dumme Gryffindors anging, die nur da standen und versuchten, ihm Angst zu machen...

„Tapferer kleiner Junge. Und nun hör auf, nach deiner Mami zu weinen..."

Das wurde jetzt wirklich zu albern. Draco berechnete seine Chancen. Die Dusche lief noch, die Fußbodenfliesen waren nass, und wenn er es schaffte, einen der beiden nach hinten wegzuschubsen, konnte er abhauen. Er trat Fred hart gegen das Schienbein, bevor er sich leicht zur Seite drehte, um seine linke Schulter in den Oberkörper des älteren Jungen zu rammen. Ganz nach Plan verlor Fred die Balance und rutschte auf dem glitschigen nassen Boden weg, um wie ein Stein zu Boden zu fallen.

Gar nicht nach Plan ergriff George allerdings sofort Dracos Schultern, und die plötzliche Bewegung ließ die beiden in einem einzigen Haufen auf Fred oben drauf landen.

Ein dreifaches „Uuhmpfh."

„Netter Versuch, Malfoy", grollte Fred.

„Hey, wenn du's lieber im Sandwich willst, warum sagst du's dann nicht einfach?" 

George hielt Draco immer noch fest im Griff, ließ aber seine Hand jetzt herunter wandern und kniff ihn in die Pobacke. Draco krabbelte herum, und schaffte es, seinen Kopf nach hinten gegen Georges Kinn knallen zu lassen. Der Junge fiel von ihm herunter. Schnell verpasste er Fred einen Ellbogenhieb und setzte an zum Wegkriechen – um von George wieder zurück gezogen werden. Mit einer schnellen, eleganten Bewegung drehte er Draco auf den Rücken und glitt über ihn. Und _grinste_.

Ja, eindeutig ein Grinsen, dachte Draco. Kein fieses Grinsen, keine gefährliche Grimasse, nicht... bedrohlich.

„Nicht schlecht, kleines Frettchen. Nicht schlecht..."

Draco starrte in diese erstaunlich blauen Augen hoch. Er merkte nicht einmal, dass Fred näher herangekrochen war und auf ihn herunter blickte. Alles, was er sah, war Georges Gesicht, das näher und näher kam – und dann war da ein Paar Lippen, das sich auf seinen Mund presste. Den Händen, die ihn festhielten, gesellte sich ein zweites Paar hinzu, das langsam seine Seiten entlang zu streichen begann. Nicht unbedingt ein unangenehmes Gefühl, dachte Draco. Auch das, das Lippen erzeugten, die Zungenspitze, die über seine Unterlippe wanderte. Er sog einen tiefen Atemzug ein und öffnete dabei den Mund. Die freche Zunge ergriff die Gelegenheit und glitt langsam und suchend hinein.

Draco war vorher schon geküsst worden, aber das hier war... anders. Spielerischer. Neckend. Und gar nicht mal schlecht. Zumindest ein Weasley schien demnach ein besonderes Talent zu besitzen. Überraschung, Überraschung. Er ließ seine Zunge die Berührung erwidern und der Kuss wurde schneller, drängender. Immer noch nett. Als die Zunge seinen Mund verließ, seufzte er.

„Zauberlippen, weißt du." Freds Stimme hinter seinem Kopf überraschte ihn. Draco hatte den zweiten Rotschopf total vergessen, dessen Hände seine Schultern sanft festhielten, aber nicht mehr viel Druck ausübten. „Er ist hochbegabt", flüsterte die seidige Stimme in Dracos rechtes Ohr, bevor eine zweite Zunge sein Ohrläppchen entlang lief und Zähne einmal schnell daran knabberten. 

Es fühlte sich _gut_ an, von zwei Paar Lippen und Händen berührt zu werden. Draco war schließlich 16 Jahre alt, und erst vor kurzem, auf ihrem Weg Richtung Gleis 9 ¾ hatte ihn sein Vater ermahnt, dem Namen Malfoy Ehre zu erweisen und seine lächerliche Jungfräulichkeit loszuwerden. Der Slytherin wusste, dass ihm Jungen gefielen – bei Mädchen war er sich ehrlich gesagt weniger sicher – und er hatte regelmäßige Fantasien über Sex... nun ja, mit Potter, in den er verschossen war, solange er ihn kannte, und ja, das _war_ jämmerlich... Besonders, wenn man bedachte, dass Potter ihn abgrundtief hasste und ihn nicht mit einem 30-Meter-Quidditch-Torpfosten anfassen würde. Also... Aber das hier waren immer noch Weasleys! Er war sich absolut sicher, dass sein Vater es nicht schätzen würde, wenn er das hier mit Weasleys tat. Andererseits hatte es mit Zwillingen (gleichzeitig!) einen gewissen Exotikfaktor. Und es fühlte sich gut an. Aufregend. Erregend. Draco schob seine Bedenken beiseite und unterwarf sich den Gefühlen, die über seinen Körper liefen.

Inzwischen zogen Georges Lippen und Zunge ihre Spure Dracos linke Wange und den Kiefer entlang. Erst an der Vertiefung seiner Kehle stoppten sie, saugten und leckten, bis Draco stöhnte. Talentiert, oh ja, wirklich. Aber die Lippen und Zähne neben seinem rechten Ohr taten andere... interessante... Dinge, und ein bisschen weiter unten war ein leicht reibendes Gefühl, direkt an seinem Schoß, immer wenn George sich ein bisschen weiter abwärts bewegte. Draco spürte, wie er steif wurde. Und offensichtlich spürte George das Selbe, weil seine Zunge begann, weiter die Brust herunter zu wandern, zum linken Nippel hin, wo das Saugen und Lecken und ein bisschen zusätzliches Knabbern wieder einsetzte. Eine Hand umschloss seine rechte Brustwarze, und sanfte Fingerspitzen kreisten darum herum. Dann plötzlich ein schnelles, hartes Kneifen und ein Biss. Draco stieß einen kurzen Aufschrei aus – mehr aus Überraschung als aus Schmerz. Freds Mund wanderte seine Wangenknochen entlang, seine Nase herunter, und übernahm die Erforschung von Dracos Lippen. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, verkehrt herum geküsst zu werden, und Draco schob seine Zunge neugierig in den anderen Mund, um diesen Unterschied zu erfahren.

Zwei Hände glitten nun Dracos blassen Oberkörper entlang, und George ließ seine Zunge weiter herunter wandern, um seinen Nabel herum lecken. Dann glitt er zwischen Dracos Beine, der seine Glieder bereitwillig spreizte. George ging auf die Knie und strich mit seinen Händen die schlanken Alabasterschenkel entlang, die Außenseite entlang herunter, über die Knie und wieder hoch, wobei er langsamer wurde mit jedem Zentimeter, den seine zärtlichen Finger die Innenseite von Dracos Schenkeln entlang wieder höher glitten. 

Der jüngere Junge war jetzt steinhart geworden. Eine von Georges Händen glitt von Dracos Schenkeln zu seinem Schoß hinüber und näherte sich dem Ansatz seines Gliedes, zog einmal darum herum, spiralförmig die Länge lang hinauf, und schließlich spielte ein Finger über die Spitze und kreiste um die kleine Öffnung herum und darüber hinweg. Dracos Mund öffnete sich, und er stöhnte tief. Fred verließ langsam die Gegend um sein Schlüsselbein, die er gerade markiert hatte mit was sich zu einem tiefroten Knutschfleck entwickeln würde, um wieder seine Ohrläppchen und Lippen zu erforschen, wobei er seinen Zwilling die ganze Zeit über beobachte.

Bei seinem mittlerweile lauten Keuchen hörte Draco Georges schnell gemurmelten Zauberspruch nicht, aber er fühlte schon etwas Kaltes und Glitschiges um seinen After, und dann Druck und ein Pochen an seiner Öffnung. Er wand sich ein bisschen, aber es war zu spät – etwas Schlankes, Hartes, Flexibles wurde schon in ihn hineingepresst. Das Gefühl war unangenehm, um es mal vorsichtig auszudrücken. Es brannte und juckte, als ob etwas in seinem Inneren kratzte.

Andererseits war da Fred, der die Gelegenheit genutzt hatte, um wieder in Dracos Mund einzudringen, und faszinierende Dinge mit seiner Zunge und seinen Zähnen anzustellen, und, nun ja, das seltsame Gefühl da unten... Er könnte sich dran gewöhnen. Auch noch ein wenig später, als das Gefühl verschwand, um nur durch eine stärkere Variation von was jetzt wohl zwei Finger sein mussten, abgelöst zu werden, und Draco spürte, wie er noch mehr geweitet wurde. Immer noch seltsam, immer noch unbequem, immer noch ein bisschen schmerzhaft. Aber da waren immer noch diese talentierten Lippen; Freds Zunge, die um Dracos herum rollte, saugte, zärtlich seinen Mund streichelte. Und Finger, die sich in sein silbriges Haar wanden, seinen Körper berührten, seine Brustwarzen neckten, sein Glied streichelten. Ja, mit dem unangenehmen Gefühl da weiter unter würde er fertig werden...

Die Finger zogen sich wieder zurück und wurden ersetzt von etwas anderem – größer, breiter, _riesig_. Und der Schmerz, der zurückkam, war diesmal viel schlimmer. Es tat furchtbar weh. Brannte höllisch, riss ihn halb durch. Seine Proteste wurden von Freds Zunge in seinem Mund blockiert, und um die los zu werden, biss er hart zu.

Fred zog sich auf der Stelle zurück, drückte aber wieder hart auf die Schultern des Slytherins herunter. „Was sollte denn der Scheiß jetzt?", zischte er.

Draco wimmerte. Georges ganze Länge war jetzt in ihn eingedrungen, und der ältere Junge begann, sich vor und zurück zu bewegen und dabei den Schmerz noch zu steigern. Als er die gequälten Geräusche hörte, die Draco machte, erstarrte er, tief im Körper des Slytherins, und sah auf den blonden Jungen herunter. „Bist du okay?"

Tränen quollen unter seinen geschlossenen Augen hervor. Draco konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. George wartete, bis der Körper des Jungen unter ihm zu zucken aufgehört hatte, und streichelte langsam in Kreisen über seine Bauchdecke, damit er sich entspannte. 

„Du hast das in Wirklichkeit noch nie getan, nicht wahr?", fragte er langsam.

Draco flüsterte ein beschämtes „Nein", und drehte sein krebsrotes Gesicht zur Seite, um Georges Blick nicht begegnen zu müssen.

„Also, wie kommt es, dass die ganze Schule denkt, dass du der schärfste Hengst bist, der hier rumläuft?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Missverständnis. Ich... Ich hab mir nie die Mühe gemacht, sie zu korrigieren." 

Langsam drehte er sich zu George zurück und sah ihn traurig lächeln.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich wär' vorsichtiger gewesen, wenn ich das gewusst hätte. – Willst du, dass ich aufhöre, oder weitermachen? Der schmerzhafte Teil ist fast vorbei, es wird gleich besser."

Noch immer liefen Tränen Dracos Wangen herunter, als er still den Kopf schüttelte. 

George lehnte sich vor und setzte einen Kuss auf Dracos spitze Nase, wo er seine Zunge noch einen Moment auf dem Nasenrücken ruhen ließ. Dann, nachdem er herausgeglitten war und sich vom Boden erhoben hatte, streckte er Draco eine Hand hin, um ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Auf seinen schwachen Knien konnte sich Draco kaum aufrecht halten und musste sich ein paar Augenblicke lang auf beide Zwillinge stützen. Sie gingen zum immer noch laufenden Strom heißen Wassers hinüber und säuberten den zitternden blonden Jungen, der offensichtlich zu fertig dazu war. Während Fred sich um George kümmerte, lehnte sich Draco gegen die gekachelte Wand und sah den Zwillingen zu, bis er sich sicher sein konnte, dass seine Beine in der Lage waren, sein Gewicht allein zu tragen. Er nahm sich ein Handtuch und ging hinaus, um sich anzuziehen.

Im selben Moment, als er sein Hemd anzog, wusste Draco, dass er einen Riesenfehler begangen hatte. Verdammte Jucklotion. Er riss sich die Kleider wieder vom Leib und stürmte wieder in die Dusche, um das Brennen auf seiner Haut loszuwerden. 

„So schnell zurück? Hast du deine Meinung geändert?" 

Fred und George schenkten ihm beide ein Grinsen, auch wenn Fred schon halb in Georges Kehrseite gegraben zu sein schien.

„Hmm... außer dem Rezept – gibt's da noch was, was wir über den Zaubertrank wissen sollten? Wie man ihn wieder los wird, vielleicht?" George hatte den Knackpunkt sofort erfasst.

Draco versuchte, die Stirn zu runzeln. „Wünschte, das wüsste ich selber. Ich hab keine Ahnung – ich hatte nie vor, den an mir selbst auszuprobieren."

Fred brach in Lachen heraus, und George kicherte wie verrückt – wohl ebenso sehr aufgrund der Situation, wie wegen der Gefühle, die Freds Lachen bei ihm erzeugten.

„Nimm meine Robe", gluckste er. „Ich kann meine Quidditch-Klamotten anziehen."

„Oi, Draco", rief dem sich zurückziehenden Slytherin hinterher, „nächstes Mal geben wir dir eine Dosis von unseren neuesten Produkten. Frettchen sind prima Versuchskaninchen, weißt du..."

* * *

Als Draco den Kerker in einer Gryffindor-Robe betrat, überzeugte das ausdrucksvolle Zornige Starren™ in seinem Gesicht Blaise Zabini, sich auf der Stelle in die Sicherheit der Bibliothek zu begeben. 

Aber das war noch gar nichts verglichen mit dem Schatten der Furcht, der am allernächsten Morgen über das Haus Slytherin fiel, nachdem Draco sein _Malfoys Magisches Richtlinien-Kalenderblatt Für Das Motto Des Tages_ abgerissen hatte und lesen musste:

_Hartley Malfoys Gesetz: „Schlaf nie mit einem, der noch verrückter ist als du selbst."_

* ~ * ~ *

_Ende_


End file.
